Porsche Hauptman Series: Growing Up Wolf
by guys in my head
Summary: Prequel to my story Moon Bitten and follows Porsche's life from random moments as a child wolf/coyote freak. Hilarity naturally ensues seeing as it includes midget wolf Porsche.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-**

**Okay, so I had this reeeaally funny idea today about what it would have been like for Mercy and Adam raising Porsche to reach seven years old in the first place. (For those who actually read my story "Moon Bitten" you know she was seven when she moved away."**

**And there were not 1 but TWO funny ideas today! T-W-O! IMAGINE THAT! (I also had sugar…) So I decided to write a story with a bunch of little one-shots in the form of a timeline that I couldn't fit (with this much description) in my story.**

**I find some of my ideas that shall become text hilarious.**

_**Hey, Yeah, Is This Normal?**_

"Hey, Mom!" Jesse called her step-mother while staring into the crib her younger half-sister should've been in.

"What's wrong, Jesse?" She asked, coming up the stairs and standing behind her, looking in the crib.

"When you said I had a sister, I didn't realize you meant you bought a puppy from the pound. Haha, hilarious joke." She mumbled.

"ADAM!" Mercy screamed.

He was behind her in mere moments.

"…when did we buy a puppy?" Mercy slapped his shoulder. "Okay, okay, I'll call Bran." He nodded.

"Is she a wolf or a walker then?" Jesse asked, looking at the silver-blue flecked puppy in front of her. It grinned toothlessly.

Adam and Mercy looked at eachother.

"Neither, she's a wolker." Mercy finally announced.

"A _what_?" Jesse choked.

"Never mind…"

The puppy barked.

"It'd of been more funny if she turned into a car." Jesse sighed.

Even the dog turned to stare at her at that comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**

** I have a picture up for this mini-snippet on my profile under "Moon Bitten" titled 3mnths**

** And before you ask, no my people don't look like people, they look like aliens. THE PUPPY IS GOOD THO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

** To my standards. **

_**And Teething was a Nightmare…**_

A pup howled from somewhere within the Tri-Cities, creating a song that could be heard for miles by the poor, unsuspecting townsfolk.

Mercy rocked the three-month old child in her arms, desperately trying to get her to calm down.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay now, it's okay." The front door opened and closed. "Adam, help me shut her up!" This had been going on for four hours and the child was showing no signs of stopping.

"Did you try the pacifier?" He asked, suddenly behind her, rubbing his face with his hand.

"No I didn't think of that!" She said sarcastically, but it came out more as a half-growl.

"Just trying to help." He said defensively.

"I've tried bottles, I've tried music, I've tried the pacifier, I've tried shaking her," Adam looked horrified, "Kidding, kidding. I've tried television, the computer, the CAT! I tried walking. Nothing so far has worked."

Adam pondered for a moment and found his daughter shoved in his arms. Mercy went downstairs for the phone.

"At this point I'm just going to put three phones in her room! She's always the subject of my phone calls anyhow." She mumbled waiting for the person on the other end to pick up the damned phone. "Bran—" She gasped when he finally answered. The howls had risen a few octaves higher behind her.

"Goodness, Mercy, if I had known childcare FBI agents would be involved so soon, I would have taken the child in myself."

"Bran, she _won't_ stop! It's been going on for four hours! I've tried everything! The neighbors probably think we have another dying animal on the premises!"

"I think it sounds fairly pretty." Adam walked by, tapping Porsche gently on the nose, on his way downstairs.

"Don't you encourage this, it's your fault she learned it!" Mercy snapped.

"I'd say she's teething, Charles started pretty early too, I mean I suppose you can only be a toothless wolf for so long."

"Teething? Bran she's—" Silence. The howling had stopped. "Hold on, I think Adam killed her." Just then he ran up the stairs.

"What did you _do_?" She pointlessly covered the receiver.

"I gave her a rope."

"You. Gave. Her. A rope?" Mercy and Bran choked at the same time.

Sure enough, the baby's chubby fingers had wrapped themselves around two ends of a thick rope. Her toothless gums latched on to the middle.

"Here you go." Adam handed the child over to her mother and grabbed the car keys from where he had left them on the car key holder-ma-bob in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Mercy asked incredulously.

"Petsmart." And he was gone.

"Any more advice?" Mercy managed to balance the phone on her shoulder.

"I found ear plugs fairly helpful, cotton works well."

-CLICK-

**Meanwhile…The Neighbors **

"Maybe something happened to their baby girl, like in Lassie!" Mrs. Shermatire gasped, "We should call DEYFUS!"

The family had recently moved there from New Jersey and used their name for youth care issue agents people that you call.

Mr. Shermatire was already dialing.

"Forget DEYFUS, I'm calling Animal Control!"

**Meanwhile…Animal Control**

"We'll have our officers look into it, Sir." The operator lied, knowing full-well who the house belonged to.

The howling on the other end cut off abruptly.

"Wow, you look into things fast!"

-CLICK-


	3. Chapter 3

_**Why Did You Get Her a Puppy?**_

"I'm back." Mercy sighed, dropping about ten Shoprite bags onto the floor. "Adam can you help me with these?"

There was barking from the upstairs hallway and she smelled dog. Two dogs to be exact, puppies was more the word for them anyways by their squeals. And there was more than just Medea in the house cat wise.

She let out a soft growl and stomped upstairs.

"You got pets, Adam? Really? Aren't two wolves enough without going out and buying two puppies and a cat? We've already got a cat."

He smiled sheepishly.

A small four year old girl looked up at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Can we keep them? I already named them!" She begged with little puppy dog eyes.

"You and your father with the eyes." Mercedes sighed and sat down next to them on the floor. "Where are they?"

"We're playing hide and seek." Porsche explained. "They already learned tricks. They're pit-bull crosses, well, the puppies are." She clapped her hands. And two little puppies came whizzing back into the room. The toddler could speak extremely well which was sometimes a disadvantage, but she mostly copied like a parrot. She picked up a few "power words" from her mom much to Mercy and Adam's disgust. Her uncle Warren thought it was quite humorous.

"Remus, Romulus." She squealed and pet their little heads. They licked her face. "Meet my mommy."

"I'm gone for two hours and you go out and buy three new mouths to feed." Mercy hissed, but Porsche heard.

Looking up, she giggled.

"Daddy said you would ruin the fun."

"You said what?" Mercy glared at him.

"Nothing!" Adam scooted backwards, away from his wife and mate. "Porsche, what did I say."

"What is said behind someone's back stays there until the whole Pack begs to hear it." She quoted perfectly, still playing with the puppies.

"No, not that, the other thing I said."

"Oh yeah, I don't swear in front of Grandpa." Both Adam and Mercy had taught her that the Marrok was her grandfather for all intents and purposes.

"No, I'm afraid that's not it."

Porsche stopped and scrunched up her face, trying to think.

"Ni allaf gofio." She responded, turning back to her new playmates.

Mercy and Adam looked at her, stunned.

"Who taught you that?"

"Taid." She said, shrugging her shoulders just a tad. It was then that Mercy noticed the ring of blue that was circling Porsche's own brown iris.

"She picks up on quite a lot." Adam commented.

"A little too much sometimes." Mercy agreed. "I'm going to talk to Bran about teaching her Welsh, normal kids don't speak that well, let alone speak other languages."

"Agreed."

"So, where is the kitty that Daddy got you?" Mercedes glared at Adam and he scooted back a bit further.

"She's sleeping." Porsche looked back at her parents, glad that they were finally including her in the conversation again. "Her name is Aphrodite."

Mercy looked from Adam to her daughter and back.

Adam shrugged.

"She likes Greek and Roman Mythology. I didn't name any of the pets."

"I would name one Zeus but his dating habits irk me." Porsche nodded.

"No more stories before bed." Mercy looked at her. "And I don't want you begging Honey to read you anything either because she'll tell me if you ask her."

Porsche whined.

"But, Mommy!" She cried. "I love story time."

"But we've read you all the stories." Adam put in.

"Not true, I'm sure Grandpa will tell me more if I call him. He likes telling stories. Or maybe Uncle Zee? He always tells me a story about the Fae in the Shea in County Claire whenever I visit. And Stephan loves to read." She told them happily.

"When did you last see Stephan?" Adam asked carefully.

"Last night in my room. He told me stories when you and Mommy were making strange dying animal noises. He said that no one was dying and decided to read me stories. Some of them were about vampires. But then he read about Persephone. That is a saaad story." Porsche sighed, "But I guess it's like dealing with Fae."

"What have you taught our daughter about dealing with Fae?" Adam hissed.

"Nothing!" Mercy said innocently.

"Mercy, if you—" They both looked around.

"Where's Porsche?"

They ran downstairs to see her crying at the phone, sitting on top of phonebooks to reach the table.

"Grandpa, grandpa! Mommy and Daddy said I can't read any more stories before bed!" She sobbed.

"Tell them to talk to me." Bran answered.

Porsche climbed down and skipped over to her parents. In a cheery voice she said, "Grandpa wants to speak with you." And she skipped away.

"She reminds me of you sometimes, Mercy." Bran laughed. "But, for her sake, just read."

"Bran, you don't—"

-CLICK-


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-**

**Okay, so, another little "tibbit" of Porsche's life growing up. I think this is one of my personal favorites. It reminds me of that little bit in all of us when we were kids (for example, I pushed a kid off the monkey bars in kindergarten because he said my name was spelt funny so I pushed him and he fell to his almost doom) that made us want to kill each other. ENJOY!**

_**Expelled?!**_

A black Ford drove quite a bit over the speed limit on the busy road. The mother at the wheel spoke angrily to the child sitting innocently in the back who was no more than six years of age and whose eyes sparkled two different colors.

"Tell me why I got a call from the principle saying you've been expelled." The mother gritted her teeth.

"Because, Jordan was teasing me…so I punched her." The little girl nodded.

"Your father had to call a witch to clean up the blood, Porsche." Mercy reminded.

"She tastes like chicken." The kindergartener grinned.

"Dear God, you _bit_ her?!" The car screeched to a halt. A few angry drivers beeped as they zoomed past whole more straightforward men and women simply stuck up their middle finger.

"Yup! She called me weak and said the only reason I got a 'A' on my report was because the teacher was scared of Daddy." She made a face, "So I said I got a 'A' because I wrote my report myself and didn't lift it off some douche's website."

"In those words exactly?" Mercy spun around, Porsche nodded, "Didn't I say no cursing in school?"

"I don't consider it cursing, it's name calling." She smiled brightly, "So she said that she didn't print it off a website, she wrote it. And I said—" She looked up, "Never mind."

"Keep going." They were driving again.

"Well, I said…things…and she said that the only reason I have friends is because my eyes change colors." Porsche continued. "And so she was outright challenging me right there 'cause she was staring right at me without blinking so I punched her."

"Violence doesn't solve anything."

"Lack of a sufficient blood supply does! She pushed me down the slide and I grabbed her legs and pulled her with me. Then she kicked me so I bit her."

Mercy could picture her daughter's teeth at the particular moment in time, she'd have had no trouble killing the girl, and she knew it for a fact.

"Where?"

"On the playground." Was the smart answer.

"What part of her body did you bite, Porsche?" She felt as if she were talking to her daughter's older half-sister, Jesse, at this point.

"I didn't bite her hard…she wouldn't of died."

She was avoiding the topic, that wasn't good.

"Porsche Demeter Hauptman, where did you bite this poor girl."

"Her throat." Her eyes were brighter than ever now.

"PORSCHE!"

"I was still all human, she wouldn't have died." She shrugged.

"Oh my God, does your father know this?"

"He called Uncle Sam."

Mercy nodded, Samuel Cornick was leaving in a few months to go back and join his father's pack, but for now he was still in the Tri-Cities. She was never more happy that he was still here just to have him fix the poor girl in the latest crisis.

"Didn't your father say something about challenges from humans?"

"Not to react." Porsche agreed, "I forgot."

"And didn't he say something about violence?"

Porsche thought for a moment.

"No."

"How not to resort to violence with helpless humans because they die?" Mercy pushed.

"Nope, he never specified it with the word 'not.' In fact, he said to use violence most especially with boys, but Jesse said not to listen to the end bit."

"He said that?"

"Yep!"

"I'm going to have a talk with him." They were in the driveway. Someone opened the front door, but it wasn't Adam.

"GRANDPA!" The little girl rushed past her mother and into his arms, her eyes were back to brown.

"Porsche!" He laughed and picked her up.

Mercy was furious.

"How did you get here?"

"My son called me and said we had a problem Adam and I would need to sort out. I got here by the helicopter currently situated in your back yard." He smiled.

"There's a—" She shook her head. "Forget it, just forget it."

"So I heard you drew blood today at school, Porsche?" Bran smiled at Mercy's daughter as he set her down in the kitchen in which Darryl cooked and Auriele and Warren watched, all three on their day off.

"Humans taste like chicken. Daddy lied, he said they tase like pork." She nodded and scrambled up onto one of the counter stools with Auriele's help.

"Did he now?" Warren drawled.

"Yes! And so she didn't fight hard." She watched Darryl carefully, licking her still-red lips.

"Why is that?" Darryl asked now.

"Because apparently massive blood loss makes you pass out!"

"Oh my!" The Marrok pretended to be shocked.

"So I had a fun day." She finished, "Can I have some?" She looked at Darryl who was finishing the meal.

"Expelled again?" Auriele asked as an overly rare burger was set in front of the little child.

"Yup!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-**

**We all know Porsche is having school problems, but this one isn't major…**

**Too major…**

**Poor Adam.**

_**Parent-Teacher Conferences**_

"Porsche did very well." The teacher told Adam, pulling out a report card from her very organized desk. "Except in her social skills.:

The man nodded, he had expected that much considering what had happened before with his daughter.

"What did she get?"

"She got marked 'MIN.'" The teacher spoke calmly and clearly, the plate on her desk read Ms. Kat. Cats hate dogs.

"I'm sorry. Is that even a grade?" He looked slightly surprised.

"Kindergarteners get graded on social skills because it is something they need to develop well. We grade them 'VG' for 'Very Good,' 'G' for 'Good,' 'S' for 'Satisfactory,' 'O' for 'Okay,' and 'IN' for 'Improvement Needed.'" She explained.

"Where does 'MIN' come into play here?" The teacher looked surprised to see he was suddenly wearing sun glasses.

"Well, that is a unique grade built for this particular individual. 'MIN' stands for 'Massive Improvement Needed' in this case."

Adam sighed.

"Why is that?" He knew the answer, but he thought it polite to ask.

"Your daughter has slight violent tendencies and curses like a mad trucker."

"That part is her mother's fault." Adam mumbled to himself.

"Other than that, she is a fantastic student with a broad vocabulary and is extremely good at languages. She can speak near fluent Spanish and Welsh fairly well, who taught her that?"

"Her Grandfather."

"Well he certainly did a good job. She has been known to curse in German however."

Damn mechanics everywhere.

"Her mother's old boss had quite a mouth on him" Adam agreed. She looked as if she were about to say something about the people he let his daughter talk to, but thought better of it. Composing herself, she spoke again.

"That is about all, any questions or concerns?"

"No, I'm good." He grabbed the report card and left. Upon arriving home, he stormed through the door to find Porsche wrestling with Ben on the floor of the living room and Warren, her other babysitter for the hour, watching.

"No more Welsh in school. No Zee talk. And definitely no repeating after your mother or you will be punished."

"Verdammt." She cursed in German, Damn it to English folk. Finally, she "pinned" her "opponent."

"I'd rather you not touch my five year-old daughter, thank you." Adam spoke cooly. "Did she eat?"

"No we starved her." Ben muttered, looking at the floor. "Of course we fed her."

"She had ribs." Warren said.

"Vegetables?"

"Remus and Romulus ate their vegetables, do they count?"

"You didn't eat your veggies?" Adam looked at his daughter.

"They don't have blood."

"She's a smart kid." Ben laughed.

"Unfortunately."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-**

**This is actually a true story (only it happened when I was three) and my mom and I were playing outside. Really cute.**

_**Singing in the Rain**_

"Raindrops are falling on my head. But that doesn't mean that my eyes will soon be red—" Porsche sang quietly to herself one Saturday when oddly enough, a light mist and drizzle appeared after a heavy thunderstorm. She stomped outside in puddles with her sneakers.

"Porsche, stay out of the mud." Her mother scolded as she came out after her daughter with an umbrella.

*The Next Day*

Porsche walked around outside, amazed at how the rain puddles just *poof* disappeared! She kicked at the driveway and suddenly spotted a little brown thing on the ground.

Mercy came out of the house to keep an eye on her daughter.

Porsche bent over and reached at hand out to pick the thing up.

"Hey, Mommy, look!" She exclaimed, holding it up, "What's the matter with this dead worm?"

Mercy stifled a laugh but her eyes were still bright when she looked at Porsche holding a shriveled and dried dead worm.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed in fake shock, "Maybe you should put it down and we'll go food shopping!"

"Okay!" Porsche dropped it and ran inside the house to get the car keys.

**A/N-**

**It's short, I know, but it's actually a true story. Seeing as since I graduated my mom gave me a journal that she used to write about me in when I was little. She put some of her favorite quotes from us and the stories of how they came about.**

**So yea, I seriously asked my mother "What's the matter with this dead worm?" and my mom said **_**"I tried not to laugh, but it was too cute. 'Hey, Mom! What's the matter with this dead worm?' The key word being 'dead.' I told your father and we had a long laugh about it that night, you remained as confused as ever."**_

**My favorites are some from my brother #2 (currently 10 y/o and #2 out of 3) like his infamous **_**"Jeremy and Tod say they live in Buttleg!" "Budlake, honey" **_**and his much more recent (but hilarious and written down in his journal) **_**"I THOUGHT GLUTEUS MAXIMUS WAS A CONSTELLATION!"**_** Ah well, we're an odd bunch of people. From dead worms to buttlegs and the gluteus maximus constellation (right in between the big and little dipper XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**99 Bottles**_

"99=B of B on the W?" Porsche looked up from where she was playing with her puppies at the sound of her mother's voice. She got up and skipped downstairs to hear what this commotion was about.

"3=BM(SHTR)?" Mercy questioned, "Adam what is this?"

"I don't know, some guy gave it to me at work! I can't solve any of these answers that are on the page!" Adam exclaimed, "He told me to take it home and bring it back tomorrow with as much done as I can, problem being I can't get any done!"

"Well, the example says '16=O in a P' and it's '16=Ounces in a Pound' so there must be some trick to it." Mercy frowned and looked at the paper.

"Can I see?" Porsche asked upon reaching the kitchen.

"Of course, but it's very hard to figure—"

"99=Bottles of beer on the wall." Porsche pointed to the problem, "3=Blind mice (see how they run). 11=Players on a Football team. 1=wheel on a unicycle. 9=planets of the solar system. 29=days in February on a leap year. 7=days in a week. 26=letters of the alphabet. 7=Wonders of the ancient world." Porsche pointed to each problem as she solved it.

Mercy and Adam looked at her, astounded.

"Read between the lines." She scrambled off the stool and skipped away to her room again.

"She's insane." Mercy commented.

"Not if she just reached average on a problem meant for adults and older children…" Adam trailed off.

**A/N- **

**I apologize 4 another shortened chapter, but yeah. Here's the link to the site (replace (dot) with . and such) and try ur luck at it, I got 15 in the end I know I gave away some answers in this chapter, sorry, but I had to to make it work! I love this puzzle, it took me 2 hours in the end 2 get 15, really fun my friend and I were laughing at some of our original thoughts like "26=lengths of the area? What?" when really it was "26=letters of the alphabet" so u should have some fun, a little something to keep u guys busy while I work on my chapters.**

**http:/www(dot)johnpratt(dot)com/items/puzzles/genius_test(dot)html **

**That one is actually a lot easier (cause it has more questions and some of them r much easier questions) than the one we did because we didn't have "101=D" which if u don't get is kinda sad, ur hint? Think Disney.**

**And 2 riddles "If a man lives in the USA why can't he be buried in Canada?" **

**And… "If there are 3 apples and you take 2 away, how many apples do you have?"**

**Review and if u bothered to do the number riddles or the two written riddles tell me your score and/or answers in a review! Plus, how u think the chapter went. I know, it's short, I'm really sorry! On the bright side, there will now b riddles at the end of every chapter just cause I want some audience participation. Whoever is first to get the answer (please don't cheat guys!) can give an idea for a chapter and I'll write it! Great? Good? FANTASTIC! I'm gonna go graduate now! Love you all!**

**No, you see that button? You MUST press!**

**Because my pack can find u.**

**Cause we're awesome like that.**

**SO PUSH THE DARNED BUTTON U EVIL FIEND!**

**(pushing it entails a reward of cookies!)**

**I I **

**\/**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Regretting More and More**_

"Porsche, still _still_!" The woman hissed to the little girl who was playing around in her seat on the airplane. "Do you want to see Grandpa?"

"Yes!" The tiny girl clapped, showing off all of her eerily white, straight teeth. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Well then you have to sit still!" The mother said as if it were obvious.

"Porsche, read a book." Her father offered slightly disinterested with the situation. "Here."

"…Daddy, this is a security camera instructional booklet." Porsche pouted and crossed her arms, sinking into her seat. "It's _boring_!"

"Yeah, _Daddy_, give us something fun to do!" A girl with curly, wintergreen hair laughed, kneeling and turning around to talk to her father.

"Jesse don't you start." He warned, looking up at her. "Is Warren alright?"

"He's _asleep_!" She rolled her eyes.

"Watch who you're calling asleep, young lady." The man next to her grumbled with the slightest southern drawl.

"Sorry, Warren." She apologized, looking him for a moment before her eyes caught sight of the funniest thing. She covered her mouth with her hands and tried to stifler laughter.

"What is it now?" Adam asked.

"Porsche!" Mercy screeched, turned around to look at the man behind where the young girl had been sitting. The man in question wore a startled expression on his pale face and was holding the girl in utter surprise. Porsche giggled.

"Now how did you manage that?" Warren looked behind him, amused.

"She back flipped!" Jessie broke into hysterical laughter.

"Dear Lord, Porsche!" Mercy picked her up. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's my fault, I should've watched her better. Oh my God, Porsche say you're sorry."

"I apologize for my extremely disobedient behavior and promise to behave better in the future…your quick reflexes are a formidable gift." She said slowly and carefully before adding in, in a voice only the two wolves and the coyote could hear, "For a pathetic human."

If the man looked startled before now he was drop dead terrified. He smiled unsurely at the girl and nodded with wide eyes.

"You're welcome."

"Porsche Demeter Hauptman, do not make me land this plane this instant." Mercy growled as Porsche began working on her cartwheels. She was upside down when she paused and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Mommy, you can't fly a plane, you can barely drive cars."

"I am going to kill your Grandfather." She froze and looked behind her, "No-no! I'm sorry!" She hid her face in her hands as the man ran back to coach.

"It's okay." Adam assured.

"How?"

"That man has a _great_ story to tell!" Jesse exclaimed and they all continued their flight.

**A/N-**

**This was long over due! I'm sorry! I literally wrote this four times over. It was worse each time. I hope this is okay XxWierdchikxX ! This was your prize for the riddle-thing! :) I hope I did your wonderful story justice! It was quite hilarious.**

**xD we all have some strange childhood stories!**

**REVIEW,**

**GIMH**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Spazz Spot**_

"Eep!" Porsche squealed, giggling. "Warren save me!" She ran behind the cowboy's legs and quieted. Cautiously, she poked her head around to see Ben was still watching her. "EEK!"

"Save you, huh?" He chuckled, "Aw, Porsche, Ben isn't going to do anything to you."

"He's TICKLING ME!" She hugged his knees.

"You started it, Porsche." Ben laughed.

"EEP!" Porsche squeaked when Warren unexpectedly picked her up and set her down on the floor again.

"Let's get her." Warren grinned.

"No!" Porsche giggled, trying to get up and run away.

"Yes." Ben agreed.

"EEK!" She started laughing so hard her face turned red as they tickled her belly.

"Well, Ben, I think you should go catch your own lunch." Warren said matter-o'-factly.

"Don't _eat_ me!" Porsche squealed, gasping for breath.

"I think I just might." Warren smiled, lifting her shirt just a smidgen to blow a raspberry on her belly. She started giggling again, rolling over in an attempt to escape. He blew another one on her side. She jumped and her side ended up a good few inches out of line with the rest of her body. Warren and Ben broke into laughter.

"Porsche has a spazz-button." Ben teased.

"I do _not_." She huffed, face still red from laughing.

Warren ruffled the girl's hair and picked her up, standing up himself. She tickled his neck.

"Young lady I do not think you want to challenge me and Ben to another tickle fight." He chuckled, "Because now we have a secret weapon."

"'s not a _secret_!" Porsche rolled her eyes.

"Well come on then, it's time for some real lunch." Ben motioned towards the kitchen, "That measly scrap of meat isn't enough to feed us."

"Who are you calling a measly scrap of meat Benjamin?" Porsche growled playfully.

"Not you, of course." He laughed, "I was referring to Warren."

"He is rather measly isn't he?" She giggled.

"You're lucky your a little girl, Ms. Porsche-ah, else I'd have eaten you for real by now." Warren shook his head.

**A/N-**

**This was meant more to go with one of my newer chapters of Silver Dagger than anything else. Um, it screwed up my timeline so I'm going to have to reorganize everything when I complete it but oh well.**


End file.
